


Falling into Forever

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.He wore grey.
Relationships: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Falling into Forever

He wore grey.

Dapper as Danny put it. He hadn't given it much consideration, except that the suit was simple and simple seemed somehow appropriate. They didn't carry meticulously arranged flowers, purchased from some overpriced florist. Mendelssohn didn't play in the background, stilted notes of a once beautiful song. They didn't invite guests or even bring witnesses. Only each other and maybe he had consciously decided on grey.

It still seemed almost surreal, like a dream he was destined to wake from. Except there was proof in his hand; names etched in black ink, seeming so permanent against the stark white of the paper.

Danny Taylor  
Martin Fitzgerald

Not quite real and he ran his fingers across the page, tracing the slight rise of paper, the sunken impression of letters and the seal that made it official. Legal and he never thought he'd see the day.

Four years of waiting.

A lifetime ago and yet it seemed like only yesterday. He could still remember the first rush of attraction, the slow build of friendship. The moment his life had become entrenched with Danny's.

Remembered laughing when Danny first asked. Thinking it was a joke but agreeing, just to see Danny's reaction. Danny's smile as he'd pressed their lips together, whispering words of love and maybe it hadn't been a joke after all.

The feel of Danny's hand, warm and solid as he'd led them to the bedroom. The ghost of fingertips and warmth of lips and the reverence in Danny's eyes.

They hadn't planned it, the date simply appearing and it was understood. Spending the morning lounging in bed, limbs wrapped together in a tangle of forever. Dressing with slow precision and Danny leaning in to straighten his tie. Laughing at the excuse to kiss and smiling. Smiling until he ached from it, the pain still lingering and causing his lips to twitch.

Walking the three short blocks to the subway. Sitting so close their hips touched, hands brushing together and sparks of electricity racing through his veins. Threading his fingers through Danny's and for once not caring who saw.

Climbing the stairs of city hall, resisting the urge to run and only Danny's hand kept him from taking the stairs two at a time. The wait alternating between sheer contentment and absolute panic. Panic giving way to calm as Danny's hand found his knee.

The way his heart clenched at hearing their names in succession. Following on Danny's heal down a marbled floored hall and they weren't the first but they were making history.

Making a life.

Speaking words he'd never memorized but knew by instinct alone. Feeling them, knowing them, vowing them until there was no doubt. Only them and a kiss he could still taste. Still feel and his hand came unbidden to his lip.

The weight of the certificate in his hands, heavy enough to plummet through earth and yet light enough that he'd been forced to grip it with all his might. Coming home and setting it on the desk, half afraid if he turned around it would disappear.

"Are you going to stare at that all night? Or are you coming to bed?"

Martin turned, leaning into the hand on his shoulder, tilting his head and smiling.

"Sorry, it's just...real," he whispered, not wanting words to displace the silence.

And Danny laughed, smiling brightly until it touched his eyes. Tiny pools of mercury sparkling in the darkness and Martin carefully placed the paper back on the desk.

"Come on, it'll still be there tomorrow." And Danny's hand still felt warm in his.

"And the next day," Martin replied, letting Danny pull him from the chair.


End file.
